1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a stand. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved stand that may be used to hold an artificial Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas is one of the most important holidays in Europe and the US. More and more people living in the cities of this country also celebrate Christmas. A Christmas tree is usually used for the Christmas celebration; however, to use less of these trees and be friendly to our environment, artificial Christmas trees made of plastic material have been widely used to replace natural Christmas trees.
To hold a Christmas tree, a stand is needed. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional artificial Christmas tree stand comprise a first unit 01, a second unit 02 and two tubular pieces 011 and 021. A middle portion of the first unit 01 is connected with the tubular piece 011, and a middle portion of the second unit 02 is connected with the tubular piece 021. The first unit 01 may be rotated with respect to the second unit 02. In use, the first unit 01 is rotated for a certain angle so that the first unit 01 is perpendicular to the second unit 02. Also, each of the two tubular pieces 011 and 021 has a bore so as to securely hold an artificial Christmas tree. In the manufacturing of the two tubular pieces, more material is needed, and this results in a higher production cost.